Rock Star Farm Girl
by Farming Chick
Summary: Claire's big dream's for becoming a rock star come to an end when her maom and dad put her on a farm. But with a little work and a lot of luck she may get of the farm and become a rock star. But will she change her mind? ClaireXCliff.
1. Prologue

I think my Mom and Dad are crazy. Actually, I thought that for a long time. But a farm as a birthday present?

"Your Granddaddy left it for you, Claire." My Daddy said.

"Then why can't I say no to it?" I asked. Mom answered for him.

"Because we thought living on a farm would do you some good. You've always been a tomboy Claire. You used to love it whenever we went to Mineral Town." I only went there twice; once when I was 2, and once when I was 6. Yes, I did like it, but that was 14 years ago. Before I had a boyfriend and had big plans to become a rock star. I even have my band members picked out and three songs that are almost done. Sure I still live with my parents at the age of twenty and didn't go to university and have a full time job at the mall working at the music store, but when I become famous, that'll all change. But right now what needs to change is my parents minds!

After a two hour argument, we finally came to an agreement: I would live (and work) on the farm for a year. Then if I really didn't like it, I could sell it and move back. I had two weeks till I leave. And Trent, my boyfriend, wasn't too happy about the news either.

"**WHAT! **Gone a whole **YEAR**?! And to live on a **FARM**!? Are your parent's crazy or what? Don't they know we have bigger plans?" I was working my second last day when I told him. He worked part-time at a restaurant in the mall, and was on break. He always comes to see me when he's on break. Several people looked at him like he was crazy, so I tried to shush him.

"I know. I don't like it either, but its only a year and then I'll come straight back and we can get the band rolling."

"You're just going to leave the farm?" Trent asked.

"No. I'm going to sell it before I go. Tell a few white lies and get back here." I told him. He had his thinking face on, so I asked him, "What are you thinking?"

"What if you work hard enough that you could up grade the place? Then the farm will be worth more and you can use some money to get more music equipment. And I could come in the summer and help you." I looked out the window at the snowy streets as I pushed my blonde hair back. It was an idea. A very crazy idea. Me, working hard on a farm? But the idea was so crazy, that I thought it just might work.

"You're a genius Trent." I said, and kissed him when I was sure no one was looking.

"Aren't you glad you dated me?" he asked in his playful voice.

"Very. If you want, you can help me pack tomorrow and then I'll take you out to dinner."

"I'll be there."

So by the time I was ready to go, I was sure I was going to do as planned: get to the farm, work hard, upgrade it, and by winter I would be out of there with a pocket full of money and hopefully a few new songs. But if I knew what was already planned for me, that I'd gain more things and lose some, I would have been more careful when I started this adventure.

_If Claire seems like a money-hungry person, she isn't. She's just a twenty year-old girl with very big dreams that were interrupted. But man, she doesn't know what's in store for her._

_Claire: That doesn't sound good. Are you sure I want to be in this?_

_Positive (I think)._

_Claire: You__** think**__?_

_Please review! (runs away from Claire) _


	2. Chapter 1: The Start

"Land ho! Next stop Mineral Town!" the captain of the ship, or ferry yelled. Actually, this had been our only stop. The only passengers were myself and several boxes of…something. We, the captain, boxes, and me, have been traveling since six this morning. It was now around five, and I was not in a good mood. **NOT** in a good mood.

We finely made it to the dock. I had never been so glad to get off anything before in my life. I looked around the beach. There was a dock, two houses, and some stairs. Well, that was a start. I made it to what I think was the Square, when I deicide I was lost. Luckily, a little girl with black hair and a red dress came walking by. Being as friendly as I could, I went up and asked her, "Um, excuse me, but do you know where 'Ivy Farm' is?" The girl smiled.

"You must be new here. My name is May. What's yours?"

"Claire." I went against asking her where the farm was again.

"That's a pretty name. Are you the new owner of the Ivy Farm?" I was beginning to think that I'd never get to my farm.

"Yeah, but I'm a little lost."

"It's not hard to find. Just go down the road. Then turn left."

"Thanks. You're a life saver."

"Bye Claire. I hope we can play together some time." I highly doubt that I'd have time, but I didn't tell her. Without much trouble, I made it to the farm. It was a mess. No lie. Just when I was thinking about getting out, I heard a whine come from a dog house. I looked into the dark house and saw a small brown puppy. He looked like he was about four weeks old and half starved. He tried to growl at me.

"Hey little guy." I reached in to pick him up, but he tried to nip at me. Then I had an idea. I pulled out my left over peanut butter sandwich and held it out in front of the puppy.

"Here little guy, its ok. I won't hurt you." My sandwich worked. The puppy sniffed the sandwich and then ate it like he hasn't eaten in his whole life. The puppy came out and sat on my lap. I gave him the other haft of the sandwich and petted him. He looked pretty happy. Suddenly a chubby guy with a red top hat and coat came by.

"Hello. Are you a tourist?"

"No. I'm Claire, the new owner of the farm. I just got here." I would have said, 'and I'm about to leave.' But my mouth wouldn't work.

"Hello Claire. I'm Mayor Thomas. So you're the one who is going to run this farm, eh? There isn't much to run. The previous owner died about a year ago, and most of his money was spent on medicine. He sold most of his animals, but it looks like this one was left." he said looking at my new puppy.

"I found him in the dog house." I said. The puppy liked me, and I fell in love with it. If I did leave, he was coming with me.

"Well he seems to like you. So what do you say, are you going to stay?" I looked at Thomas like he was wearing a bikini (which I hope I **never** do see him were one).

"You mean I get to chose?"

"Yep. If you go, we'll have to sell it." I thought for a minute.

"Sure. I'll stay." After Thomas left (which I was glad that he did), I took the puppy and my stuff in to the house. I was very disappointed. There were two rooms: the bathroom and every where else. There was a bed, a table, some draws, a calendar, and a T.V. with four channels. **Four** channels. This was going to be a loooooooong year. My puppy barked at me and I picked him up.

"You need a name." I told him. I came up with the prefect name.

"How 'bout Peanut?" he barked in approval. I smiled.

"Alright then Pennant, we'll start working tomorrow." And after putting a few of my things away, which was mostly clothes and some pictures and other personal things we went to bed.

I woke up to a loud knock at the door. I groaned and looked at my clock: 6 in the morning. I closed my eyes again. It wasn't until the second knock that I realized that some one was knocking at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled at the door and threw my pajamas off and grabbed the first thing in my draws and put them on. I ran a brush though my hair when someone knocked at the door again. As I was doing that I wonder who woke up at 6 in the morning. I opened the door to see Thomas at the door. Great. What a great way to start my day.

"Good morning Claire! I dropped by to tell you a few things that you might need to know." I was ready to slap him, but I let him finish and politely told him to get lost. Just as I was about to go and get more sleep, a very muscular guy walked in.

"You must be the new farmer. I'm Zack, and I get the shipment. You see that box?" he pointed to a big wooden box right by the field.

"Just put whatever you want to ship in that box. There are two more like that in the barn and the chicken coop. I'll come by at five each day to pick up whatever you shipped. But I don't come on holidays. Got all that?" I nodded.

"I'll see you at five then." And he left. I looked around the farm. With rocks, twigs, weeds and the shipment stuff, I didn't think I'd ever get it all done. I decided to take a walk and find stuff to ship around the woods. After wandering around for a while, I found something that looked like I could ship it. I pulled on it till I thought my arms would come out. I was about to give up when a gruff voice asked, "Do you know what you're doing?" I looked up and saw this guy that could pass for a grizzly bear.

"Of course I do." I said and pulled on the plant again. After it didn't come out, I kicked it. The guy sighed, and pulled the plant from the bottom and handed it to me.

"Do you even know what kind of plant this is?" I shook my hand.

"This is a bamboo root. If you want it you have to pull it from the bottom, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Claire by the way." I said offering my hand. He shook it.

"Gotz, woodcutter. Come see me if you need your house upgraded." With that he left.

I by the end of the day I got under half of the field done, but I was sore, sweaty and tired. I would explore the town tomorrow.

_Please review (y'all get free cookies if you do!) Also, sorry if bamboo root isn't the name of the bamboo root._


	3. Chapter 2: Cliff

_Yes, I know that I haven't updated in a while (a very long while, writer block is mean). But this chapter was a hard one to do. I don't own Harvest Moon._

I woke up to the sound of both the alarm clock and Pentanes' barking (at 6 in the morning again). I let him out and got dressed for the day. After feeding Pentanes and getting some shipment, I decided that if I want to get more money faster I should buy some seeds. I cleared a bit more of the field and went to town. The town was prettier then I remembered. Everything was green, there were flowers in almost every flower bed, and it was quiet. That was the one thing that caught me off guard: how quiet it was. It was only 10:45, but it was usually really busy by this time in the city. One of the many things I'd have to get used to. I must not have been looking where I was going, because the next thing I knew was on the ground. I looked up to see groceries all around me and this red head girl. We looked up at each other.

"Sorry." We said at the same time. We both laughed.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

"That's ok. I wasn't looking were I was going either. Are you new?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Claire." I said I started picking up groceries.

"I'm Ann. My dad and I run the inn here. I was just getting groceries, until I ran into you. How long have you been here?" she asked as both of us put her groceries in bags.

"Only two days. You're the fifth person I know." We finished picking up her groceries.

"I know a super fast way for you to meet almost everyone in town. Are you busy tonight?" Ann asked.

"Not really. Why?"

"Come over to the inn tonight. 8 o'clock."

"Ok. I'll see you then." I said. She waved happily as she walked down the street.

At 8:07 I made it to the inn. It didn't surprise me to see that it was also a restaurant/bar. Ann saw me and came running over.

"Glad to see you could make it. Can I get you a drink?" I followed her to the counter were 5 people were sitting.

"I'll just have some water." I sat down beside a black hair girl who was looking into a note book. Ann gave me my water and shut the book on the girl.

"Hey!" she said, frowning behind her glasses.

"It time to be sociable." She said to her, then to the rest, "Guys, this is Claire. She the new owner of the Ivy Farm." Everyone turned to me. I looked back to see the note book girl, a boy with a blue hat, a girl with pink hair, a boy (or was it a girl?) with light brown/red hair with a white headband and a girl with brown hair and blonde strikes.

"Claire, this is Mary, Gray, Popuri, Rick and Karen." Most of them said, "Hi" or "Hey." But Gray and Mary just nodded and Mary went back to her note book.

"What are you writing about?" I asked. Mary looked up.

"I'm writing a novel. I'm trying to get it done, but it's a slow going process." I was very impressed.

"Wow, that amazing. What is it about?" I asked.

"It's about a girl who falls in love with a prince. When I'm done you can read it yourself." She said with a smile.

"I got a preview, and it's really good." Mary blushed at Gray's comment.

"What do you do?" I asked him.

"I work with my Grandpa at the blacksmiths." His eyes hardened when he mentioned his grandpa.

"What do you do Popuri?" I asked the pink hair girl.

"Rick and I help our mom run a chicken farm. Do you like chickens?" I liked chickens, but I really love them on the table.

"Yeah, I like them. They're cute. So you and Rick are siblings?" I asked, afraid I might call Rick the wrong gender.

"Yep. Rick is my big brother." She said with a smile. At lest I knew he was a guy now.

"What do you do Karen?" I asked. She just polished off her fifth drink.

"I'll get another- did someone call me?" she asked as Ann took her bottle away.

"Claire asked what you did for a living." Rick repeated for me.

"I help my parents at the grocery store. Where's my beer?" She demanded pounding the counter.

"No more drinks for you. Sorry Claire, she's like this after a few drinks." Ann said. Karen started to pout.

"I want more beer." She said, just as the door opened. We all turned to see a shaggy brown haired boy quickly come in and hurry up stairs. I barely saw him as he hurried by.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That's my roommate Cliff. He never says much, and he's always at the church. He came here about two seasons ago." Gray said. It was kinda hard to hear him with Karen demanding more beer. I didn't get a good look at him, so I put it out of my mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day was rainy, so that afternoon I decided to explore the town. However through the rain, I got lost, again. I finally found myself in front of this big building with stained glass windows. I remembered Gray saying something about a church, so I guess this was it. I went in, to find…

Nobody. That was ok though. I looked around. It was kind of nice, actually. There were candles everywhere and a long red carpet, making it kind of cozy. Then I noticed something that caught my attention. An organ! I looked around to make sure that no one was there, and sat down in front of it. I started to play my favorite organ song. I thought it would make me feel more at home, but it only made me miss home more. I finished the song, and suddenly noticed a music book I could have played out of. Yeah, I'm blind as a bat. As I looked for something else to play some one said, "That was nice." It was quiet, but I dropped the book all the same. I slowly turned to see a shaggy brown hair boy wearing a fur vest (or something like that). What really stood out were those big, sad brown eyes.

"Ummm….thanks. Where did you come from?" I asked. He looked a little nervous now.

"Ummm….I went to get some lunch….for Carter...and me." He said.

"Who's Carter?" I asked

"He's the preacher. I think he's in the confession room right now." He was quiet for a minute, then asked, "Have you always played the organ?"

"I played it for a few years, but guitar is more fun. What's you're name?"

"C-C-C-Cliff." He said shyly. So this was Cliff. He was rather cute the way he stammered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Claire, I kind of just moved here."

"I heard you own the new farm."

"Yep, but I'm hoping to sell it as soon as I fix it up." Cliff looked surprised.

"Why? It's kinda nice here…actually." He said.

"I have a boyfriend in the city and I'm hoping to start a band with him. My Mom and Dad made me come here, though." When I said boyfriend Cliff looked a little disappointed.

"Oh." Just after he said that, a door opened.

"Oh hello," this guy said, "You must be the new girl Claire. I'm Carter, and this is Cliff."

"Nice to meet you. Cliff and I were just getting to know each other." I said. Carter's eyes lit up.

"Oh really. That's nice to know. Don't let me interrupt you." He said with a happy look.

"That's ok; I really should be going back. Umm, do either of you have a map? I kind of got lost."

"Well why don't you show Claire the way back Cliff. It's cleared up a bit." Carter said. Cliff looked a little surprised, but then said, "Umm, ok."

We started walking back to my house in silence.

"So, what do you do for work?" I asked.

"Nothing. I hang out at the church." Cliff mumbled.

"Are you a tourist?"

"No. I live at the inn. I plan on staying till I run out of money." This didn't take me by surprised. I've meat lots of people my age that are unemployed and live in hotels.

"Why did you come here? Why not live in the city?" I asked. He was quiet.

"Oh look, there's your farm. Wow." It stopped raining, but it was still gray. I looked over my field.

"What?" I asked. There was nothing extraordinary.

"Last time I saw this farm, it was a complete mess. I think you have a green thumb." He said. I didn't know if he really thought that or if he wanted me to think that so I would stay. I laughed anyway.

"It's way too much work for me. I have to fix the buildings if I want to sell this place though." He looked a little sad when I said that. I added, "It might take a while though." That seemed to cheer him up.

"Thanks for showing me the way back. Do you want to come inside?" I asked.

"No, that's ok. I should be getting back anyway. Bye." Cliff said

"Bye." I said and watched him leave.

_Not the best chapter, but the rest should be better. Please review._


End file.
